My Gamer Fic (Cause Why Not)
by Twinwolfsister
Summary: Random Idea Plot Bunny x Depression - Gamer OC Crack Fic/Tragedy/comedy Character Death. AU. Gamer Fic. Humor/Tragedy. LGBT Main Character. OC is a gamer.


My Gamer Fic (Because Why Not)

(Don't expect greatness - it's just me destressing, or venting could be funny, will add any warnings as things come up. For now warning for randomness, (pm me about plot holes or inconsistancies I will fix them) I will be using FF15, will obviously be AU to some extent, may have some ff10 or ff7 refrences. Some skyrim and other videogame *Cough* Sims *Cough* tidbits.)

Ch 1: Should I Be Scared Or Estatc... Ah Choices

Player 1 POV:

I was playing Final Fantasy 15 again for the first time in... well shit it had been a while, if I can't even recal the general time. Oh well moving on!

So yah, back to the point, last I remembered it was load game, or new game, maybe multiplayer if you had the expansion... and I did, but I digress, there was now a new option... I-I know damn well it was never there before.

"Hey Annabelle? Can you come verify I'm not seeing shit... Pretty please?"

"Yah, sure babe whats up?" Annabelle was my wife, and we were both hard core gamer nerd girls, we had played between us almost every rpg game made.

We loved to hike and swim too, but video games were the best. My wife is a damn good author as well, but this was how we delt with the stress and frustrations of parenthood and life on the work force.

"Um, nope you're not crazy. I wonder what that's about, some new expansion or something maybe?"

"Wanna give it a crack?" I asked

"Sure why not, as long as its free." So I clicked the new red button, my wifes hand on my shoulder and next thing I know I feel like... Like I'm looking at a starwars lightspeed screen saver in a VR game.

** *CONGRATULATIONS! You've been chosen to play a diffrent kind of role playing game!***

A box poped up infront of my face not on the screen and I panicked, I'd read these stories. "Babe don't let go! I don't wanna get seperated."

** *Co-Op Mode Activated: Party Created!* - help desk**

"Oh, well that works. Who picks how the story go's, like, um, what I mean is, do we each get to pick our own characters or only one of us?"

***Team Leader makes desisions for the party, but character creation and skills are personalized.* -help desk**

"Game Maker People? Whats going to happen to my two kids?"

** *Error 101 question invalid: is player 1 requesting additional party members?***

"Yes, but they are minors, my biological children, so I will be customizing them as their guardian and parent."

** *Pending Approval... please hold... Desision: Once Cape Caiem is unlocked children will be added there, they will believe your characters is their parent, and remember a life based on your character creation parameters. Similarly their characters will be determined by your own choices in create a character as they will be your 'genes'.***

"Nice, Thank you! I pick custom character!" I said exited.

"I will also choose custom character if thats okay with you sir?" She ask me blushing.

"Of course my dear," I nodded "Such a good little bunny-girl." I said as I scratched behind her ear playfully, she giggled and blushed.

***Unique relationship detected, is player two a servant of player one?***

Annabelle squeeked blushing hard fingering her collar and I chuckled. "Player 2 is my slave, she chose this life and enjoys doing things that make me happy, be it in the house or in bed, but it is my responcibility to provide for her needs and respect her total trust and submission. It's a unique lifestyle we have chosen and would like to continue if at all possible."

***Slavery is not allowed as it is illegal in the known world you are entering, the closest we can do is indentured servant, simmilar what Ignis and his family are to crown. Is this acceptable player 2?***

I answered "Well form what I know, that is actually pretty close to how we personally do things anyway, is uh, mature content activities going to be available?" I replied myself as Annabelle thought it over.

"I'll accept that then, if it is." she finally said.

***Mature content will be allowed among 18+ year old charaters or players only, and must be in privet: as specified as behind a locked door, away from prying eyes or curious minors. Player one refered to player two as bunny-girl, would player two like to play as the race Viera?***

"Wha- yes, yes please! As long as I can still play with Hunter, ah player 1 then yes. I just know they typically are not found outside of their homeland." she was so happy she was on the verge of crying happy tears.

***Players Please Create A Character Now, **

**Player 2 your race has been set to Viera.**

**Player one your race has been set as Human.***

"Wait why do I have to be human?" I said with annoyance

***Available alternate races are as follows: **

**Selkie**

**Lilty**

**Lalafel**

**Ronso**

**Yuke (Locked)**

**Mi'Qote -**

**Albhed**

**Guado **

**Qu (Locked)**

**Esperlings (Requires Esper Approval)**

**Jenova-Spawn (Locked)**

**Mouse Folk (See Freya FF9) (Locked)**

**Half Demon (Locked)**

**Custom - Homemade or Non-FFRaces go here (Locked)***

"I choose Esperling!"

***State Requested Esper Parent, or say Random.***

"Anima!" I shouted exitedly a smug tone in my voice, you see I actively prayed to both Anima and Ifrit. I knew they were out there in some form and they knew me, I have invoked them befor and left offerings for them on a regular basis.

Anima prefered dual natured things; like glass, anphibians, two headed animals, sand and beach water, Incense, Etc. Especally during the hours of dusk & dawn or during a lunar or solar eclipse.

Ifrit loved food or spice offerings, he prefered his offerings burned so incense and campfires were the best way to make this work, but a grill or burn bowl will work as well. He is particularly fond of Dragonsblood. High noon or the height of summer are his favorite times, and will produce the most powerful results.

** *Good luck with tha- you're kidding... how the hell did you... nevermind fine we'll do this my way instead. You're going to end up too OP as it is, we gotta curb you somehow.***

A character screen poped up before me and I got to work.

**Choose era: ...**

"F***! Open Party Chat"

**~Party Chat Opened~**

_~Player 1: Annabelle! let me know what you choose please!_

_~Player 2: Of course hun._

**Choices: beat the prior level to unlock the next level.**

**The Games Era: Join the Chocobro's! Or don't the choice is all yours, including the ending! Dun dun Duhhhhhh! (Easy)**

**Movie Era: Join the movie? have fun with that... (Normal)**

**Founders Era: witness the ups and downs of the kingdom's founding. Caution Here be Monsters. (Hard) LOCKED**

**Post Time Skip: Comrads anyone? (Very Hard) LOCKED**

**Join The Empire: Cannot save your file. (Survival Mode, experts only) LOCKED**

_~Player 2: I picked easy, we should get used to it before we try getting in over our head._

**~Character trait unlocked! Player 2: The Voice Of Reason: +3 wis, +2 int, +2 cha.~**

***Please create your character now***

I made my red haired, blue eyed woman. The same one I had in Comrads, she was from Galahd. Then I thought better of it... a fresh start...hmmm... nope, I'm using her.

**~Character trait unlocked: Player 1: Loyal Fan #Obsessed : you have played the game at least three times, including all expansions and available episodes. Romance Options Unlocked: Nyx, Prompto, Ignis, Noctis, Luna, Ardyn, Ravus, Gladiolus, Iris. Good Luck!**

Sweet! Moving on, hmmmm, I have 100 points...

**Attack - 19 **

(because I know whats coming and I'll be damned if I'm caught with my pants down, so to speak.)

**Defence - 13 **(becasue I'm not Gladio, but I'm not squishy either)

**Strength - 8 (**cause I will never actually lift that awesome Hammer)

**Vitality - 15**

**Spirit - 15 **

**Magic - 30** (Becasue I Can)

"There all spent, that was actually hard and I had to rearrange things like 10 times... Next!" The next screen popped up and I saw that I have another 100 points... didn't see that coming.

**Fire Res - 30 (**Becasue, Ifrit is awesome, and really like likes me... possible mini Ifrit's in my future!)

**Ice Res - (-15) weakness (**cause Shiva reaaaaally don't like me, something about her boyfriend having a thing for me... yah...)

**Lightning Res - 30 (**Cause Ramu is like a grandfather to me, and granted me this affinity.)

**Dark Res - 40 **(Becasue I chose Anima as my Astral Parent) (**+15 dark res) **

**Light Res - 5 **(Light and I don't get along... at all.) (**15 light res)**

**Bullet Res - 10 **

There, with any luck now I will be a darkness resistiance powerhouse. Omg I'm so gonna be useless in the Shiva run... oh well, thats what furs are for i guess, OH! maybe I can unlock Ifrit!

** *Don't hold your breath, damn fangirls... He hasn't climed anyone volenarily in centuries.***

"Is that a bet ye all powerfull gamer gods?"

_** ~"Sure you're gonna loose anyway, and when you do we get to randomise all your shit." ~Admin**_

"Fine, If I win I get to pick 3 epic wishes to use in the play through."

_**~"Deal, this is gonna be good, stupid girl." ~Admin**_

"Fool," I said cockily, laughing maniacly."NEXT" I said, the screen shifted again.

**Intellegence - 19 **

**(due to your education and tendency for research, you have started with a bonus in Int)**

**Wisdom - 10**

**(Your life has shown us no bonus, or penalty specifications)**

**Charisma - 7**

**(Due to your introvert, anxiety and shy nature, you have started with a Charisma Penaty)**

**Luck - Neg 10**

**(You poor soul, you have things go wrong so often it's actually normal for you. Your friends have frequently told you 'if you didn't have bad luck you's have no luck at all'.)**

**Lore - 20**

**(Due to your extensive knowledge and in depth study of the Final Fantasy Games, Movies, and Wiki. You have started off with a +5 for each of these lore sections.)**

**(Royal) Reputation - 15 **

**(Public) Reputation - 5**

**(Romantic) Relationship Options:**

**Nyx (Female Only) (+5) **(+10) **+4 **

**Prompto (-2) **(+10) **+4 **

**Ignis (-5) **(+10) **-4 **

**Noctis (Female Only) (-5) **(+10) **+4 **

**Luna (Male Only) **(+10) **+4 **

**Ardyn +4 **

**Ravus **(+5 for saving Luna) **+4 **

**Gladiolus (-5) **(+10) **-4 **

**Iris (-5) -4 **

**Player 2 (+90) -4 **

**Limit Break - **

**Please create your own, search our premade lists, or hit random.**

I looked through the premade ideas, and I saw one that would be needed for my desired character, I tapped on it and dragged it to the first slot. I kept looking through the very long list, some I recognized from fan fictions I have read, others were strait from the games like sword dance. I saw another one I liked, it would fit my personal - personallity better than it world my character but fuck it. I dragged it into slot 2, and I had to write in the last one and crossed my fingers that it would be accepted.

**1 - Warp (I'm gonna be a kingsglave, Yah!) -10 starting relationship with Crowns Guard.**

**2 - Beast Summoner - Summon Random Beast, you have defeted (excluding demons) with the elemental strength that your enemy is weakest to. If no elemental weakness is available it will default to the strongest.**

3 - Anima Summons ***This Again? Whatever, you'll see. Power like this has a price* ~Admin**

**Skill - (Choose a trait you can offer the group)**

Hmm. I was drawing a blank, it was all just so overwhelming, I wasn't sure what I could use. It was frustraiting as I had this charaters skill listed at home already, but I couldn't remember it.

~_Player 1: Hey babe? What did I use as a skill, like how Noctis' is fishing?_

_~Player 2: What? I think it was your scavanging. You've always been great at junking and stuff._

_~Player 1: Ohh, right, thanks!_

_***Teamwork has Improved, Teamwork now level 2***_

_***+1 bonus to wisdom for thinking to ask for help when you need it***_

I clicked on the word scavanging which had turned into a purple link, and the information filled in.

**Scavanging**: **The ability to loot/dissassemble magiteck units for parts, scrap metal, repair kits and extra loot typical of tech based enemies. **

**Can search/loot areas once imposible, such as barrels, trash cans/piles, crates, peoples houses and bookshelves, better loot from tresure spots and chests. **

**Chance to pick up random scrap or salvage while wandering, excludes chocobo & car rides. **

**+10% of rare item if a garbage pile or dumpster or ruins are nearby.**

**(You Have No Perk Points At The Moment. You will recieve 1-3 points per level up. The following are Skill Specific Perks that your Skill Field has unlocked, points must still be placed in the perk to activate.) **

**Perk - Renovator (0/10) = Unlocks the restore Cape Caim to her former glory. Each level will allow you to do a quest to restore a diff aspect of the camp.**

**Perk - Mechanic (0/5) = Upgrades and repairs to the car and tech weapons cost 25 / 50 / 75% less**

**Perk - Blacksmith (0/10) = Weapons and later weapon upgrades cost 25 / 50 / 75% less. Also allows for smelting of scrap matal into steel ingots.**

**Perk - Hacker (0/10) = Eventually you can bypass nearly any technological defences or securities, each level increces the odds of sucess by 10%.**

**Once Scavanger Tree is maxed, one can loot a pile of garbage and still at the very least come back with a can of spam, a book or an upgrade item. **

**Weapon Specialty/Focus - **I chose the option Blue Mage from the drop down menu it was from ff10, if I remembered correctly. Kimari used it by using his lance to steal moves from the monsters he's fighting. As it would complement my use of polearms, leaving Iggy free to use his bad ass daggers.

***Teamwork +1* **

Whaa- dude sweet! Thanks! Anyway I had hopes that the ability would include being able to be used to steal moves from some demons, retaining those special moves as if they were spells in a spell book, or something like it did with him, but we'll see how and if the game mechanics apply well enough.

***Monster Book Of Monsters - Added to Invintory***

What the shit? Heh whatever, I added in a snippit in the extra info space: Monsters defeted are logged into her summons journal for use by her stage two limit break. An example of logged notes would be; if two behemoths are killed, the strongest of the two will remain in the books, not the first or most recent.

Size ranges, strength, weakness, attacks, territory and what level is found in that territory.

Color variants or mutations seen, male to female diffrences, and age stage differences will all be recorded.

***Summon-able: Y/N Tab will be added to monster profile discription when stage two Limit Break is activeated.***

**Chocobo - **Shoal - Cyan with tan legs (Buy Piebald skin or Calico skin asap)

**Homeland - You have chosen: Galahd **

**(-5 relationship to native Insomnians / +5 relationship to all Galahdians)**

**History - **

"Well this is gonna be easy! I know her history already." so I started plugging in the info.

***Where were 'You' Born***

Born in Galahd to an Emperial Deserter and a Galahian Fish Merchant

***Accepted, where are your parents now***

Mother died of unknown illness,

***(Random Lethal Illness Generated: Starscourge Fever)***

Father Butchered for Tresion and Desersion, when the Empire found him during the invasion.

***Accepted, how did you survive?***

She ran away and escaped into the sea on her mother's small carved log canoe-boat.

***Do you have any siblings***

Yes, several.

***Random number between 2-10 generated. You have 7 siblings for a total of eight children. Would you like them all to be full, or would you like some to be half?***

That's a lot, okay lets make it so mom had three kids -girl/boy/girl- from a previous lover/marriage which left her widowed? I am the oldest of my father's kids making me number 4, with 4 younger siblings all girls.

***Locations and status left random. Y/N***

Yes

***Randomized- You will find their names, a picture and the last known personal relationship status, in your Codex. Also you will find that you are adopted, your Father found you in his travels. You were a Toddler who had the Star Scourge, while it seemed to go away for over a decade it came back when you hit puberty and Anima claimed you. Your older siblings blame you for their mothers illness and death, you didn't know she was not your real mother.***

"What the fuck! You can't just change my history like that!"

***How did you end up in Insomnia?***

"I relocated to Insomnia after the Empires conquest my homeland, taking the king up on his offer of the kingsglave along with my friends, Libertus and Nyx. Me and Crowe don't/didn't really get along."

***Noted, Joined Kingsglave, please choose a side.***

**Loyalist/Rebel**

"I choose Loyalist,"

*** (+10 relationship with Royal Guards & Royal Family) ***

"Staff I am requesting possible oppertunity to have Nyx survive? I do have a way how to make this possible, if the great and powerfull gamer gods will allow it?" I asked sweatly batting my eyelashes.

***We're Listening...* ~Admin**

Well what if, in this timeline the deal the kings of old, make with Nyx were more of a test, so while they were serious in the begining when Nyx managed to summon the old wall, and maintain it they decided to see if he keeps his end of the deal and is willing to die. When he willingly accepts his fate after both controling the wall and killing the General at the same time, then giving up the ring volentarily and give up the power that dosen't belong to him with no regrets and 'selfless' wish for the future and reason for fighting, they decide he has 'passed the test'.

***Your desision will be taken into concideration, however we will not tell you if we have accepted your request or not, you will have to wait and see.* ~Admin**

"I accept that, thank you for even concidering my request." I said reverently, honestly greatful and hopeful. I was starting to gain images and memories of my created history, all our time together. Just hanging out, video game marathons, training sessions with the guys and Noct, privet lessions with Nyx, battles and missions we did together. I saw times where we had to train with the crownsguard or do missions together and I already knew Gladiolus didn't really like us.

I knew the issues they would learn about later involving the betrayal of the Glaives would compound that dislike and mistrust furthur, I needed to nip that in the ass early if possible. I hoped that if they could warm up to the Dragoon Lady from the Empire directly, that maybe we could be better friends some day.

I got memories of arguements we had had and of me trying to get Noct to get to know the people better. To let them see him, maybe do some commnity service, fundraisers or something to at least to pretend to care about their needs, issues and opinions. It would be preferable if he actually cared, the teen didn't want to hear it, and it had turned into a huge arguement. It was the one time that Gladio and Iggy had taken my side, I would never forget that.

Noctis moved out of the palace shortly after that and very half assedly made an attempt, it worked about being seen by the people.

However he had remained just as unapprochable and antisocial, and getting snarky when he didn't get his way left a bad taste in the publics mouth. I grimmised as I watched this play out before my eyes, that was going to serously fuck his ability to gain allies in the future. I mean I knew he could do it anyway, but it was going to be so much harder now, but at least I knew I had tried.

"I am very loyal to Ifrit, as in High Priestess kind of loyal/devoted, Ifrit baby, do you accept?"

***...damn you... yes.* ~Admin**

***Alright thats it, your done, your party is waiting for you - You have 3 Seconds to finish, the rest will be randomized for you based on the choices you have already made. Good luck!***

wha-

**3... 2... 1...**

***The game makers will now tally your choices and stats to determin any boosts or character flaws you may have triggered with your creation.***

**Results:**

***Kissed By Fire Activated* **

**Fire comes easier to you, and you are more resistant to its damages, only high grade fire can harm you and cause serious damage. Cannot be inflicted with burn. **

**Bet Won: 3 epic level wishes to be used by player on at any time in the game.**

**Unlocked quest: Save Ifrit (reward - Ifrits summons, relationship option - Ifrit / Failure - Loss of all Irfit granted bonus & related perks)**

***Kissed By The Cursed* **

**A blessing or a curse? You can summon Anima light or dark, however this favor she has shown you has inadvertently caused you to contract the star sickness due to her tainted chains binding her to Ardyn The Plague Bearer. Every summon of her as well as prolonged contact with demons or other severely cursed will accelerate this by .5 levels out of a possible 5, at 5 you will cease to exist as an individual and will become a demigod level demon, so be careful.**

**-15 light res, +15 dark res, **

**If curse is stage 3 healing potions, cure spells and ether have a 25% chance to cause holy damage instead of curing you. Each successful Cure spell will rescind it 1 level, but it cannot be cured without giving up the Anima Summons.**

***Tragic Past Activated***

**+4 relationship to anyone with this feat. -4 relationship to everyone else, -10 to anyone who falsely states pity or sympathy.**

***Loyalist Activated***

**+50 magic boost & 50% magic re gen speed due to your incredibly strong loyalty ties to the the king.**

***Kingsglave Activated***

**You gain all kingsglaive feats, but the kings dead, so sucks to be you.**

***Touched By Shadows***

**You are almost immune to blind and confuse status, and extremely resistant to dark damage. **

**Undead or dark monsters may mistake you for one of their own and not attack, allowing you to steal items, moves or sneak past. **

**~*~*~*~*~*PLEASE NAME YOUR CHARACTER NOW *~*~*~*~*~**

"My name will be Tidesong "Tide" Lannistark" I giggled at the name and then declared "Accept" The screen blurred and I was dropped into the streets of Insomnia what the... but the game starts during the journey... oh right, the Tutorial.

**+1 ****intelligence**

"Why thank you! So whats first?"

**Quest: Kill all the goblins before the time runs out!**

"Okay, can I steal an attack from them so I have it for the beginning of the actual game?"

**Yes.**

"Do I have anything from when I was at the battle on the arches?"

**No. Due to an accident involving you being caught up in the fire tornado your own side created and hitting your head you have lost all skill levels, advanced attacks and limit breaks prior to starting the game.**

"Well fuck me. I knew I saw some glaives getting sucked up by the thing in the movie, didn't realize I was one of them. Remind me to punch Crowe, my shit got Nerfed cause of her and her mage flunkies getting ahead of themselves."

***Reminder Invalid: Crowe is already deciesed.***

"It was sarcasm... never-mind. I found the goblin's, how do I equip my weapon?"

***Extend your arm and grasp as if you are pulling a weapon out of your inventory.***

"Right, cause thats not obvious at all. Wait I use spells not weapons!"

***Then wing it! Enjoy!* ~Admin**

"You fuckers have a twisted sense of humor. Well here goes nothing!" I said extending my hand to the side to find I had a weapon after all, it was the Kukris all glaives got.

I was also now suddenly in my custom issue uniform, I had modeled it after a mix if Nyx's own uniform and a courel. If I had this armor then I would likely be using polearms and glaives like Iggy. For now I stuck to warp attacking the little beasts with intent to steal their attacks. Eventually I got one, Steal Item.

"Oh Yeah!" I began using my MP instead for Steal and got several potions, it only seemed it only worked once per creature, a few elixer and a phoenix down. Once I stopped getting items, I tried to summon my polearm. It worked and I made short work of the remaining goblins.

**Quest Complete! 800 gil. 1000exp.**

**Bonus: **

**Use a potion - failed**

**Use an Elixer - failed**

**Use spells - Complete +100 exp, +10 max MP**

**Tutorial Complete. **

Well that would have been nice to know ahead of time...

Next thing I knew I was waking up in a dusty bed, with a splitting headache and it was way to hot for the covers that were over me. I flung them off and winced at a pain in my arm that had not been there before. I looked down and my right arm and chest were all bandaged up.

_ ~player 1: 'SAVE' _***Game has saved***

I slowly sat up and looked around, was I in a garage? I could hear voices out side and decided to take a look. They sounded so familiar yet I couldn't place it... then I heard Cindy's distinct southern bell accent and I knew I was at the hammerhead. Where was my wife?

**Quest Activated: Find the missing Player!**

**Rewards: Player 2 rejoins party, can add up to 4 other people to the group on top of the standard four main characters, these players will not be gamer, but you can see their stats, skill progress and can 'suggest a change in accessory or weapon.'**

"You son of a -" but Cindy cut off my expletive.

"Oh! you're awake! That's great how'r ya feelin, better I hope." Cindy said as she opened the large garage door, good thing I was up. I quickly hit accept for the quest and a mini map popped up with a quest marker on it, I was level 1 and it was up by the trench... my heart sank at the implications. None of them meant good things for my wife.

"Wha- Cindy what did you do with my shirt?"

"Oh its over here," she said as she grabbed it off a random surface, covered in greasy fingerprints and dirt, and just tossed it to me.

"Uh, I can't wear this... it wont even cover the girls anymore Cin." It was covered in blood stains and pretty badly ripped up, it made me worry. Had I been attacked?

"What happened to my wife?" I asked.

"What do you mean? You were alone when we found you out there..." Prompto spoke up worried.

"I have to go find my wife! She's still outs there somewhere!"

"You ain't goin anywhere with no shirt sugar." Cindy announced.

I looked at the guys, eyes begging them to help. Noctis looked around at the others and fished a tank top out of a bag in the trunk.

"Here it's a spare anyway so you can keep it." he said his voice lazy, if slightly embarrassed as he tried not to look.

"Oh, thank you..." I said as I slipped it on over my bandages, and made my way over to them, "Prince Noctis." I said kneeling before him, reveling in the shocked looks on their faces.

"Wha! How the hell did you know!" Gladio bellowed, getting all defensive.

"You have got to be kidding me. First of all, look what your driving, that car is 20 years ahead of anything out here in the real world boys. Not exactly low profile... besides I'm a kingsglave, I was trained to recognize you, and theirs no way I'd forget that argument we had Prince Noctis, at least not anytime soon. I mean come on, I have trained with the prince, and he's not even disguised ... guy's seriously why are you so surprised?"

*******SYSTEM UPDATE: restarting in 30 sec*********************

**(Please Be Aware: Some systems, stats, quests or allowances may work differently than before. Some bugs have been fixed, and a glitch has been repaired. Your characters have not been altered at all.)**

**************3...2...1...-**

"Here this will help you guys, so ya'll don't get lost!" Cindy said giving us a map.

***World Map Received!* -This is a Key Item, Key Items Cannot be dropped, traded or sold. *Map Updated, Quest Log Updated, some quests have been changed or removed, Characters Updated, Some stats have been altered, others have been removed entirely. ***

'Menu' I whispered, the game paused and my vision was filled with blue.

I tapped on my stats with my hand and saw that the stats for teamwork and relationship were gone, there was a note that said inventory items under 20 Lbs would now be weightless when in the inventory, and the time line has changed so that Noctis and company have not yet visited Galdin Quay.

The fall had not happened yet... I could work with this, fuck the story. Mwahahahaha!

I sighed. "You guys get what you need from the shop I think I have some gil on me somewhere, ya here ya go. I'm going to go explore make sure its safe. Give me a holler when your ready to ditch."

They all muttered some kind of affirmative, and I went to looks for sparkle spots...

I found some metal scrap over by the oil tanks, at least I think its oil tanks... found some more by the driveway... Saw some guys trying to fix a car grumbling about the treaty... "What Treaty?"

"The Treaty Between The King and The Empire, how do you not know about that?!"

"I have been out cold for a few days, maybe longer... I-I'm not really sure. I got attacked by something." I replied.

"Hey did ya hear? Folk have been going missing by the old mines!"

"Wha- is anywhere safe anymore? Never mind don't answer that..." I sighed again for good measure and handed them a repair kit. It was the last one I had but I could make more once my skill was back up to par.

"Woah thanks lady! You just saved us a fortune! Here take this! See honey now we don't need to near that mechanic you've been eyeballing. He miss take this!"

*Received 100 gill* - Wha... what ever I didn't pay for it, this time.

I continued to check the perimeter for sparkle spots and found one by some odd outbuilding by the diner, when I picked it up it was a Potion.

I moved around the side of the building and kept looking, found some more metal scrap out back in near the tire pile. I ran over to one I saw by the water tower and was slammed with a realization...

Wait... where did Annabelle's map marker go... the quest was gone. Why was the quest gone?

_Player 1: where is the rescue quest I received earlier?_

_ Mod: it was one of the quests updated during the update. You cannot go meet Cor by the Trench if the attack has not happened yet. You will receive it later._

_ Player 1: That makes sense, what if we were to meet Luna and Libertus on the Bridge? Could they join the party?_

_ Admin: That will depend on the dialog when you meet them, and the decisions you make will effect the outcome accordingly._

_ Player 1: works for me._

I found a debased coin in the middle of a bunch of old cars, and quickly pocketed it. As I came back around the front and went to check out the weapons shop I saw frog lady, but kept my distance from the woman who annoyed the piss outta me in the game. I spoke with the guy selling stuff,

"Whatcha need Stranger?"

"Plenty, but I need to sell first, what will you give me for this coin? I know its not great but... I was attacked and really don't wanna go back out there without some way to protect myself you see... and while there are hunts I can do for more gil, I can't even do those with no weapon at all... Could you help a girl out?"

"Sure lets have a look!"

Next thing I knew I was in a sell/buy menu as it asked me to withdraw what I was looking to sell, I could see my character fishing around in a backpack as I flipped through the pages instead of pausing.

"How about 150 gil."

"Sold"

"Pleasure doing business!" said the rougher looking blonde in charge of the shop/truck.

**A quick look in my inventory told me I now had:**  
**250 gil**

**6 x potion**

**1 x Antidote**

**1 x Elixir**

**2 x Phoenix Down**

Thats better, 5 to 10 of each is preferred personally, but this will have to do for now. I looked to see what the others had for weapons...

***Beastiary is now available in the main menu***

***Dossiers are now available in the main menu***

***Kingsglave Fatigues now available in the clothing menu***

***Skills are now as follows:**

**Noctis - Catching Fish**

**Gladiolus - Exploring The Wilds**

**Ignis - Cooking (Even at Camp)**

**Prompto - Taking Pictures**

**Tide - Scavenging for Parts (or can o meat)**

We were all level 1... just like in the games. I backed out of the updates screen and searched for equipment or gear. Noctis had the polearm, engine blade and a great sword. Iggy had the basic dagger, Prom had his rookie gun and Gladio had his beast of a sword. I saw Matsamune was in my inventory (theoretically cause I have already beaten the game) so I tried to make him equip it...

"Hey watch it big guy! wha- where did you get that?" Shouted Prompto from across the parking lot, as Gladio swung his blade at a Hornet, not a monster Hornet... just a hornet... who was a few feet from prompto's head.

"No idea man but DAMN is this thing AWESOME!" he countered back.

"Hey Universe, I wanna upgrade too!" Prom shouted to the sky like a fool, then whipped his gun out. "Aww maaannnn."

"I can't believe you actually thought that would work." snarked Gladio.

"Hey! It was worth a shot... hehe get it?"

"Dork." was the final word in the matter, and they both laughed together.

I made note to upgrade all their weapons before our next 'real' fight. If only to see the look on blondes face when he whips out a sparkly new gun.

I unequipped all of the items except Gladio's new blade and Noct's Engine Blade, before turning back to the shop keeper.

"Hey, what is it this time?" He said teasingly, a smirk on his face.

"I need to sell these and buy the upgrades, except for the great swords, he has that one already." I lied, but whatever, clearly he didn't care or he believed me.

"Come again anytime, I'll be here." was said as I finished and walked away.

'menu' I whispered again.

Again the 'game' paused and the blue screen came up, I went into gear and shoved the new weapons at people, Iggy got the new daggers, Noct had a better polearm as a back up, Prom had a kickkin new pistol and I had a black version of Noct's old polearm.

"Alright! You boys ready to get a move on?"

"Actually we have a bit of a - um snag. You see, were kinda broke, so now we have to so some errands for Cindy before she will let us have the car back..."

"What the Fu- Oh never mind, what do we need to do?" I said mildly flustered.

"Just gotta kill a few pests. Should be easy."

"Famous Last Words... shit dude. You just jinxed it."

*10 AP earned*

The first thing I did was teach Iggy Regroup. That shit saved my ass all the time in the game.

*1000 gil added*

*Bronze Bengal Added* I equipped that to me.

We ran out into the bush together and not even 500 feet out we were jumped by these things that looked like sickly hyenas. There were four and we all got 39 exp for it, as well as some claws. We also got 10 ap for beating a combat prompt.

As we traveled we ran across a giant cup o noodles sign, and I couldn't resist.

"Hey Prompto! Lets take a selfie with this sign!"

"Aw yeah! One and done." was the enthusiastic response.

"Uh guys its kinda getting dark already, maybe we should call it a night and try this again in the morning?" So we did, we made our way back to hammerhead and rented out the shitty camper with the broken stove for the night, and sat around to play video games together. The boys finally talking me into downloading the kings knight app and playing with them.

Next thing I knew I was in a screen tallying exp, skill level progress and some window that popped up.

****Reminder: Access the pause menu outside of dungeons and combat to save manually, game will auto-save during sleep and at cut-seans. Note that certain quests or dungeons may prohibit saving.**

**Mini game added: Kingsnight ****

By the time we finished with the rescue Dave quest and a few free hunting to "stock up on food" aka the level grind. I had a handful of iron shavings and metal scrap, some cans-o-meat some Cans-o-fish. my inventory showed 30 sabertusk claw, six scorpion barb, one Fossil wood, one Fossil Shell, three Hardened Hoof, seven hard whiskers and seven sharp tail feathers.

"Hey Iggy, how are we on food stuff. Think we can wrap this up without starving in the near future?" I asked

"Well Lets see...we have 2 Geehee Ham, 11 Bird beast egg, Six Ledian Pepper, Three Ledian sweet Potato, Nine Dual Horn Steak and six daggerquill breast. So while I will not protest a quick stop on the way to gather some new ingredients, we will not starve as you put it."

"Good I have, no WE have to go do something important ... I think, call it a hunch, divine intervention or just plain old instinct, but regardless there is somewhere we need to go ... and wait. We finally have the hang of working together now, so as to avoid nearly killing each other by accident again. That Shit Sucked."

"Sorry..." Muttered the guilty gunner who had clipped me when trying to shoot the deranged unicorns.

As we piled in to the regalia myself, Noctis and Prompto as the three smallest squeezed into the back. I faked sleeping so I could go into the AP Tree, I had 120 AP? Sweet... Hmm. I dropped most of the points into the teamwork tree leaving me with 4 ap left.

These would make special attacks stronger, Link Attacks would do more damage, Prompto would do more damage to machines and Iggy could now poison his daggers.

We were able to drive most of the way to the trench, but footwork would be needed to get the rest of the way. Iggy found the nearest parking space and we piled out of the car. I covered the car with a dust sheet I got off Cindy to hide the car in plain sight.

Less than fifty feet off the main road we were bombarded with yet another large group of saber tusks. Soon after we found some more leiden potato, which were promptly marked on my map for later use and then we faced two dual horns.

The new skills were definitely helping as dual horns had been a bit tough, one on one, so I was worried about facing two head on, but we made pretty short work of them and picked up some more steaks at the end of the fight.

We walked for hours I didn't dare take the care and chance some one finding it anywhere near us. Besides we would not all fit soon anyway I could call Cindy soon and have her pick it up and keep it safe. We kept running cross country stopping for some hunt or another along the way and along down a dirt road till we came to a fork in the road and I stopped, closed my eyes and checked my map.

"Are we there yet?" Prompto Whined

"Half way."

"Aww, maaaan."

"This sucks." Noct grumbled

"I only know that we need to be in a certain spot and soon or we all will regret it for the rest of our lives." it was getting late and I veered off the road to make for the Brackham haven, it overlooked the bridge I knew she would be using, possibly Iris and Cor but I wasn't sure I just knew Luna crossed just after dawn and met Gentiana after 9 am.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say we are heading back to Insomnia..." Iggy commented with mild trepidation.

"Some what but this is just where we have to be for now." I replied.

"It's getting dark..." Noctis commented.

"Look over there!" Prompto exclaimed.

Bingo, we all made our way to the campground I was hoping they'd spot so I didn't have to point out everything. As usual Iggy made food for everyone, we played King's Knight for a bit, then crashed for the night. I slept like shit but was glad I could sleep at all knowing who we were supposed to be catching in the morning.

Iggy was making breakfast, because one meal a day is just a game mechanic, when Noctis gasped and took off running across the field, perfect.

I was hot on his heals, I couldn't miss this, this was why we were here.

"Hey! Wait up!" Gladio shouted after us, so not happening.

As I got there I saw Noct swinging Luna around happily, while Gladio showed up, Prompto not far behind. Iggy stayed behind to finish the food it would seem.

"Oh Noctis, I'm so glad to see you again." I could hear her saying just as I caught up to him.

"What the hell happened? I was on my way to meet YOU in Altissia, when Tide here damn near dragged us back here. And look at you, you're hurt.. Here." He said as he crushed a potion over her and watched as the wounds healed.

"I'm so sorry Noctis, it was a trick, a lie and I believed them! I told the people to trust me and I was wrong! There was an attack during the signing, The king he-" she broke down sobbing at this point but forced herself to continue, "He died so that I could escape with the ring of the Lucii and to stop General Glacius. He ordered Nyx to get me out of the city and he got me most of the way out... But then he had to fight Glacius while Libertus and Lily helped me to escape that fight as well... The crystal is gone."

"What do you mean... how could this happen... how could he... I-I" he was kinda in shock, as he fell to his knees torn between anguish at the news, rage at how it happened and exponential relief and joy that she was alive and safe. "I'm just relieved you are alive, I couldn't take it if I lost you."

"Come with us Lady Luna, the Oracle's place is by her king. Is that not how it is said? He needs you to give him courage and hope in these dark times, the same could be said for the people. He is ignorant of his destiny or his future, with out you by his side his eyes will be clouded by grief and revenge. If you don't believe me just ask him." I said firmly, but not without compassion.

"Noctis, how could you be ignorant of your destiny?"

"I'm not. I know I have to become King and raise the wall again." he replied.

Luna shook her head, "No, you must find a way to defeat the darkness once and for all. Noctis you are the chosen King of light, it is not as simple as keeping the wall intact and ruling over what's left..." she paused searching for the words.

A window popped up in front of my face along with a timer just like Noctis usually got...

_**The gods perhaps... **_

_** Defeat the Empire...**_

_** What about the wedding...?**_

_*Pause*_

_Player 1: I pick a and c, with the search for the gods (a) leading to Altissia and Leviathan, but also give the people hope with the wedding (b) while we're right there. Then after everyone is safely out of the city (just in case, as Noctis will still have to defeat her after all, thats bound to cause some collateral damage) then raise the cranky fish, and hope she's having a good day._

Pick whichever one suits you, in some cases other options will remain available.

"The Gods can help, I don't know my lore as well as I should but, I know the gods. Bahamut looks fondly upon the Kings of Insomnia, Ramu would not turn you away Noctis. As long as you have the brains for his puzzles and Titan... he is at least worth a shot, but dead loyal once acquired. Shiva will be easier, but also more dangerous as she like Ramu its not a fight that brings her respect but loyalty, compassion and conviction, however it brings us deep into the heart of the empire... But Leviathan? Leviathan is dangerous on a good day, cranky and wont give two shits to some prophecy, if you'll pardon my language m'lady. You'll have to fight her tooth and nail with everything you have and then some to prove you deserve anything form her other than a thrashing. She hates humans with a vengeance always has and will likely cause as much damage as inhumanly possible to the city during the fight, and anyone in it. So while necessary it's the most risky for others as well as you Noctis so no precaution should be spared for the sake of the people."

"How do we even begin to go about waking the gods?" Noctis asked.

"I can show you how." Luna offered.

It was better than her going off and doing it on her own and after the first one, Noctis could do so for himself with any luck.

"Where do we find them?" Noctis asked.

"Titan is resting in the disc of Cawthis if memory serves, Ramu is in Clegine? Duscae? The rainy one anyway... which ever that is as long as you have one of the gods already he should already be waiting for you and will lead you to him. Leviathan Is sleeping in the depths of the plunge pool that is the Heart of Altissia. Shiva rests in Winter's Heart in Niefilhiem and will need to be last. Lady Luna? What of the wedding? The people need something to smile about, to distract them from all this chaos and sadness, we will be in Altissia anyway..."

"As long as it does not long keep us from the task at hand. It will provide the people with hope for the future and that is something worth fighting for." she replied.

"YES!" Prompto shouted excitedly, "I'll have to make sure the camera is empty and ready to go!"

"We have a lot to get done before we get there however and none of you are going to be any good on an empty stomach. Breakfast is ready now." Iggy announced having finally joined us.

***Lady LunaFreya has joined the Party; Skills are now as follows:**

**Noctis - Catching Fish**

**Gladiolus - Exploring The Wilds**

**Ignis - Cooking (Even at Camp)**

**Prompto - Taking Pictures **

**Tide - Scavanging for Parts (or can o meat)**

**Lunafreya - Healing**

Just as we were heading back to camp, I hear the thudding of feet heading my way and tensed. Only to hear "I know that hair and uniform from a mile away! Gods be blessed you're alive!" Shouted Libertus damn near crying as he grabbed me into a bear hug and spun me around repeatedly.

"Air..." I gasped out... "Need Air!" he dropped me with a sheepish grin before yelling back over his shoulder.

"HEY! LOOK WHO I FOUND!" I cuffed him, gimpy or not.

"You boy still havn't had any sense knocked into you, what if the empire had heard your announcement." Lily scolded as she approached, Libertus had the presence to look thoroughly chastised.

I looked long and hard at Nyx leaning heavily on Lily for support despite being two heads taller than the girl. The poor guy looked more crystal than man, and one eye was completely crystalline... but he was still just as handsome as I remembered, and clearly still just as damn selfless.

"What have you done this time Hero?"

"I sold my soul to the ring to try and save Insomnia's future, I raised the wall and the guardians and killed Glaucis... yet still she fell."

"Silly, The future of Insomnia is her people and the hope they carry for Noctis and Luna. A hope that will be cemented when the two wed in Altissia. But we have a mission to accomplish here in Lucis first." I said shaking my head with a smile, "Iggy we're gonna need three more bowls, and at least one health potion." I said as we finally got back.

Now to convince Nyx and Libertus to come with us.

**Noctis - Catching Fish**

**Gladiolus - Exploring The Wilds**

**Ignis - Cooking (Even at Camp)**

**Prompto - Taking Pictures **

**Tide - Scavanging for Parts (or can o meat)**

**Lunafreya - Healing**

"Hey guys, " I said clapping my hand on the shoulders of Nyx and Libertus. "I could really use your help keeping these knuckleheads" nodding at the small group of four playing kings knight with luna resting her head in Nocts lap, "from turning into Imperial hood ornaments. They're not exactly world savvy, and I want to fuck up as many Imperials as I can get my spear into."

"Not really sure how much use I'm going to be at this point. I'm stiff all the time and can't move like I used to." Nyx explained.

"I don't mind coming along... but shouldn't someone stay with the stiff?" Libertus asked jokingly.

Nyx cuffed him and we shared a laugh as we joined the others. By the end of breakfast I had convinced the two boys to join up with us on occasion at least. They decided they'd be waiting in Lestallum for the time being.

** Nyx and Libertus now available upon reaching Lestallum. Side quests only, main story and god awakenings excluded. They will return to Lestallum during such cases. Permanent party option available later through unlock-able side quest: Retraining Nyx. (Acquired via dialogue in Lestallum)**

** Guest Skills: **

**Libertus - Cheer (See DLC Disc)**

**Nyx - Improvise (In the absence of a weapon, use whatever is Lyin' around, including parts of an enemy, traps and random Debris.)**

After everyone had rested, healed up a bit and eaten. We left, we had to head up to where I knew Cor would be meeting us, we stopped in at the Hammerhead to restock curatives, food and grab a shower at the camper for the night.

I eavesdropped as Luna spoke with some of the people there, and watched as Noctis bought her a nice staff and a bangle.

It was getting dark when Prompto and Luna had a nice long talk about Pryna and similar events, which of course got Noct's attention and have me another excuse to but in and listen.

I was having a dilemma, Luna was a White mage focused on healing and light, my wife was a white mage focused on Light and healing... two in one party? there was no way the admin was going to allow that... Final fantasy typically had a way to switch party members... "Luna, once we find my wife is there anyway you might be willing to set up shop in lestallum with Nyx? You could let people know you are okay, let them come see you there and thats where all the survivors will be going. They're going to need a healer not just because of physical damage but to help stave off the scourge, the survivors could be suffering from it. My wife is like you, she can heal people but only you can heal the scourge, she can heal the party if we need it and help keep us safe. The people need you more than we do, Annabelle and I will keep Noctis on task."

"I... I thought you wanted me to stay with Noctis?" she replied slightly upset.

"Yah what the hell are you playing at!? You said she should stay, now your trying to get rid of her!" Noctis yelled and I flinched.

"I know, but the more I think about it the more I realize the people need her more than you do. I still insist she leave the astrals to you however. She can help Nyx see that he can still help, and they can all protect the people of Lestallum from demons. Including Iris when she gets there, there is no way that spitfire isn't out there kicking." I argued back pushing my charisma hoping it worked, "This way if we do need you we know where to find you, just like Nyx & Libertus."

"My Place Is With My King, Perhaps You Have Forgotten Yours." FUCK... fuck fuck fuck fuck. now what?

"As you wish Princess, I meant no disrespect, my apologies." I bowed to her, voice full of stiff resignation and forced neutrality as Ignis and I shared a look of understanding... fucking stubborn royals.

Maybe leaving Annabelle there was best? I hated considering it, the whole thing felt wrong... no, nothing good would come of it I could feel that much. FUCK.

I stood up and stormed away, I needed to think, I found myself at my bed. Why the fuck not... I'm going to bed.

Iggy's soft voice woke me up "Iggy is everything okay?"

"Hey Tide, here you missed supper so I saved you some, its cold now but I had to wait for Noctis to go to sleep. He wouldn't exactly be happy about this, hes upset with you, but I know you meant well."

"Thanks." I ate as quickly as I could without choking. Drinking the juice to wash it all down. "Amazing as usual Iggy." He smiled and took the dirty dish away, letting me pass back out.

As soon as my head hit the pillow the level up chart came up and I saw that Ignus, Gladio and I had all leveled up twice. The rest were close, I looked at Lunas level and shuddered. She was nearly 10 levels behind us now... fuck... I can't win we had all worked hard to get to level 20 grinding hunts and side quests for people. Now this...

Oh well I flipped through Proms pictures... There was an epic shot of Luna & Noctis, the rest were meh or junk.

I looked and was pleasantly surprised to see we had 100 AP, I had completely forgotten about it, again. I tapped on the tab that opened The Ascension Chart.

Lets see, I already had almost all of the teamwork tree done, same with exploration. I picked two from Recovery last time knowing Luna was coming.

I grabbed the expanded elemancy for Noctis, so he could harvest more of the nodes, then I snagged all the first aid kit perks just to be safe. The Gamer Tree was STILL listed "Coming Soon".

I wrapped it up and everything went dark for a while, soon it was time to get up. We all got ready to go, brushed our teeth and hair. I played a game on my phone while I waited for Luna, soon Gladio and prom joined me as we all waited for her. When she was finally ready to go (an hour later) we headed out into the desert, north to the trench. But at least she was all done up like she was attending a fancy ball, not running around a dusty desert fight monsters and Magiteck. Fancy hair, heels, a new dress... she better not have used my money to buy that...

We refueled the car and piled in, I was sitting on the trunk of the car, behind Prompto who was in the back seat, my legs on either side of his shoulders... He was so adorable when he blushed. Luna sat perched on Nocts lap, and we were somehow going to have to fit another person in here... Gladio was in the front with Iggy driving.

Fuck me.

I was just glad it was sunny so we could have the top down, as I played with the wind. We were going to run some MORE errands for Cindy I guess, before we went to the trench... I was tempted to leave them and go alone...

We pulled over and gladio hucked a repair kit at some guy, "Here you go man! Be more careful next time!"

"You saved me a long trek Thanks!" We got 200 gil and 300 exp from it. Then Iggy drove off again... I took a deep breath. In, Out, In, Out... I could over hear what Luna was trying to tell Noctis... oh no, bad day-bad day-bad day!

"Hey Iggy can you pull over?" Noct asked, with a barely restrained growl.

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

With that we pulled over in a random location half way to nowhere.

He looked at me fury in his eyes, ripped me from the car as the guys freaked out on him. "You... you are a traitor aren't you! Thats why you wanted to make Luna leave! You were worried she would tell me and you'd be ousted!" He shouted summoning his weapon.

I just stood there arms spread wide "My King. I have never betrayed you, or your father. I was not there for the attack on the city, I was not there when Nyx lead the assault to rescue Lady Luna."

"And yet you know about it, and seem to have known even before Luna arrived. You knew of the attack on the city. You knew it all! Gyaaa, I'm gonna kill you!" he screamed as he lunged at me I closed my eyes.

"Wha- Noctis! Don't do this!" Prom shouted.

"SHUT UP!" he said charging at me again only to stagger as Prompto tackled him as best he could.

"If my King wishes my death he need but ask it of me, yet know that I am not guilty of this crime you speak of." I replied somberly wondering if this mad prince was going to actually run me through... yep.

Wait wha? I had heard the sound but not the pain.

I opened my eyes to see a horrified Noctis with his blade buried in Luna's Stomach. She had jumped between us at the last minute done trying to explain what she had meant to him or calming him down...

"LUNA!" Noctis fell to his knees, as she slipped off his now dissipated blade.

"Luna! No Stupid Girl! Why did you do that! I worked so hard to get you and Noctis back together, He NEEDS you! You can't die... not like this... not here, not now, not for me... No no no no..." I was Crying now, shaking... I looked around at the others... as they watched in horror, could I save her? Did we have anything? Where was Gentiana? No No time...

I started chanting, this was gonna suck. "Fire above, Fire below, Fire deep within my soul. As above, So Below, I call the fire To make her whole!" I just kept repeating those words over and over again, and it began to get very hot, I was sweating bullets now and everyone else had to back away, but I kept going... I watched my mp hit stasis level, and I started shaking I had to do this. I watched as the blood stopped and the whole in her dress was burned away to show the suffocating heat was beginning to heal the injury no potion would have healed. I kept chanting and the aura around be became visible to the others of the startled gasp is anything to go by. I was now using my hp to keep up what I was doing.

"She can summon?" Asked Gladio confused.

"So it would seem." Iggy replied.

It was Prompto who braved the fire to use a Elixir on myself and Luna as well as a hi-potion, before having to run back out his shirt singed his body sweaty and steaming, damn he was hot.

I got dizzy and started to pass out "I'm sorry... I tried..." was the last thing I said as I collapsed.

**... Game Over ...**


End file.
